


solstice

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Episode: s04e11 Wake Up, Season/Series 04, otp: attached
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: He kisses her when she least expects it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> A drabble-ish tiny little thing for zauberer_sirin. (I'm sorry, it's not fluff - it actually turned out more dramatic than I'd intended - but I hope you like it anyway :) .)

He kisses her when she least expects it. They have just barely escaped an explosion, and someone else‘s blood is smeared across her cheek, her suit is full of dust from the collapsed building. Phil looks similar, and as he offers her his hand to help her up, their eyes meet. There‘s something in his eyes, and Daisy isn‘t exactly sure what it is; relief, yes, obviously, on her part too, but there‘s something else.   
When he kisses her – carefully, shyly, almost not touching her lips, despite the adrenaline –, it tastes like gratitude, so much that she almost wants to feel guilty for how much she apparently matters to him. She doesn‘t think she has ever considered that Coulson might actually be in love with her, and it feels like she‘s missed the most obvious thing in the world. As she pulls back to look at him, her hand on his cheek, she meets his eyes again, just to check. Yes.   
She briefly kisses him back, brushing across his lower lip with her thumb after her lips leave his. They need to get back, and they need to be quick, but it has made him smile.

During the next few weeks, Daisy doesn‘t really have the time to think about what happened. He probably doesn‘t, either, but there‘s so much to organize for the mission that it seems irrelevant, especially considering that it means life or death for May. Mace is trying to be helpful, making comments that are meant to be uplifting, and it‘s actually really hard to get annoyed when it‘s written all across his face that he‘s trying really hard. At least he really knows how to fly the plane. 

They still almost crash on their way back, the plane has taken a few hits. It takes Daisy a few moments to realize Coulson‘s been shot, but when she does, it feels like the whole world is reeling. Thankfully, she knows a thing or two about patching up gunshot wounds (May would, too, but she‘s still out), but she hasn‘t been this scared in a very long time. If it weren‘t for Mace, she would probably cry, but she just doesn‘t want to, not in front of him. Besides, she‘s too busy keeping Coulson alive. 

It takes a few hours before she‘s allowed to see him; apparently, an artery has been damaged and he‘s been in surgery for a while. She‘s almost angry with him for pushing her out of the way, taking the bullet. He was wearing a vest, but it still seems like such a stupid, such an absurd thing to do. She would have preferred taking the bullet herself over seeing him get shot anytime, but of course, people don‘t normally ask for your opinion before they shoot at you.

He looks like he‘s feeling dizzy when she enters the room, but at least he‘s not as pale as when she left him anymore.   
"Daisy," he croaks, voice coarse from hours in surgery with a tube down his throat.  
She didn‘t plan on crying but it just happens, she doesn‘t even realize what is going on except for the fact that water is suddenly running down her cheeks.   
He gasps when she kisses him, not wildly but leaving no room for doubt.   
She pulls back to look him in the eye, just to – to check. He looks so surprised, like this was the very last thing he would have expected to happen, until his lips slowly curl into an incredulous smile. It makes her want to cry more, but it also makes her want to kiss him more, and both it is. And that‘s all she needs, that‘s all the situation requires, there is nothing that really needs to be said, not now.   
They are still making out (carefully, granted, but still) when the nurse comes in to check on him, and she feels him smile against her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) Hope you liked it! ♥


End file.
